1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a battery fixing mechanism thereof, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device utilizing a protruding rod of a rod member to move along a rail member so as to make a button retracted in a button hole of a main body and a battery fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a battery fixing mechanism of a conventional portable electronic device (e.g. a notebook) usually includes a battery slot formed at a bottom or a rear end of the portable electronic device for containing a battery, and further includes two telescopic hooks disposed at two sides of the battery slot respectively and two push buttons connected to the two telescopic hooks respectively for driving the two telescopic hooks to be engaged with or disengaged from corresponding fixing holes on the battery. In such a manner, when a user wants to detach or replace the battery, the user needs to use his two hands to push the two push buttons for driving the two telescopic hooks to be disengaged from the fixing holes of the battery, so that the user could detach the battery from the battery slot. However, since the aforesaid design requires the user to perform the battery detaching operation with his two hands, the aforesaid design causes the user much inconvenience in operating the portable electronic device.
Although the aforesaid problem could be further solved by the design of utilizing one press button to drive the two telescopic hooks, this design may further result in a complicated linkage mechanism between the press button and the telescopic hooks, and may make the user easily touch the press button while operating or carrying the portable electronic device so as to cause a problem that the battery may be accidentally separate from the portable electronic device.